Drowning
by jasperfan4life
Summary: Piper McLean always warns herself not to fall in love. When she moves to New York, will Jason Grace, the golden boy of Half Blood High School change that? Or will it all just lead to heartbreak? *Name is dedicated to the song Drowning by Ross Lynch and Olivia Holt* *Jasper, Percabeth, Caleo, Frazel, Gruniper* ON HOLD
1. Fresh Start

Hi guys! I'm back! Oh goodness… I was looking back at "come back to me" and _man_ is it bad. I mean the plot, in my opinion, is good, but my writing kind of sucks. I don't really do well with describing… I guess that's why english is my lowest grade lol. Make sure to check out my FAV Jasper story "Mixed Feelings" by sterolinetrash! Anyways, I'll try to do better with this one, let me know what you think in the reviews! Love you :)

* * *

PIPER'S POV

*Beep beep beep beep*

I groan as I shut off my alarm

It's my first day of sophomore year at a new school.

Again. Awesome.

What was this? My 12th move? 13th? Who kept count.

I groggily rub the sleep out of my eyes as I get out of bed and put on my fuzzy rabbit slippers.

I walk over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put my brown hair into a messy braid before changing into my tee shirt and jeans.

I roll my eyes. I can practically hear Khione, the bimbo from my last school, snickering.

"_Look at what Pipers wearing, guys! She looks like a hobo!" _

At least _something _good will come out of this move.

I grab my backpack and walk out the door of my bedroom and into my kitchen to grab some cereal.

I plopped onto the couch to eat my Lucky Charms. I glance at my phone. 7:15.

_Shit._

I can't be late on my first day.

I shove the rest of my cereal into my mouth and put my bowl away before I run out the door to find a giant black Mercedes parked in front of the house and my chauffeur, Joseph, waiting for me. He was in his mid forties but had four kids which seem to double his age. We make sure to pay him extra.

"Um, Joseph, is there any chance we have a less… _flashy _car?" I ask him.

He laughs. "Ms. McLean, what is the matter with a flashy car? Mr. McLeans seems to be quite fond of flashy cars!"

I try my most convincing smile. "_Please. _Can't we just take your car? Just for today?"

He scratches his head before agreeing. "Oh, alright!"

I grin as I hop into Joseph's green Toyota. Not too flashy, not too eye catching. It's perfect.

We have regular small talk before we quickly arrive at the school.

"Thanks, Joseph!"

I run out of the car and sprint up the steps to my new school.

_Half Blood High. _Jeez, what kind of a name is that?

I'm greeted by a giant minotaur statue in the front, which I'm guessing is the mascot.

I barge through the halls, looking for the guidance counselor. 7:30. Crap. School starts in ten minutes.

I feel my feet giving out not long before I fall face first into the creme colored floor.

_Almost fall _face first into the floor.

Right before my head impacts with the ground, I feel my shoulders yanked upwards. I yelp.

I glance to my right to see a hand of my shoulder. The owner has blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He removes his hand and I feel a little bit disappointed.

_What? Piper, calm down. You literally don't even know his name. Get a grip!_

"Hey are you okay?" The blonde boy asks.

I look to my left to see another boy, but with brown curly hair and brown eyes laugh.

"You almost just made out with the floor."

I roll my eyes jokingly. "Thanks, I had no idea."

"What are you doing in such a rush?" The blonde asks me with a serious look on his face.

"Uh, I'm looking for the guidance counselor. I'm new here."

"Oh, she's just three doors down the hall to the left!" The brown haired boy grins.

"Thanks."

I begin to walk off before I feel someone grab my arm. It's the blonde. I feel my arm tingle and my heart race.

_Piper! Relax, you don't even know this guy! _I reason with myself. But I can't help it.

"Wait up," he says. He walks next to me. "Hey, sorry, I just felt like I had to introduce myself. I'm Jason, and the short latino over there, is Leo." He smiles warmly at me.

I feel my stomach bubble up. I smile back at him. "I'm Piper. I gotta go now tho, hopefully I have a class with you. What grade are you in?"

"Tenth."

I grin. "Me too. Well, bye!"

I speed walk to the counselors and knock on the door.

"Come in!"

I put my hand on the door knob and open it cautiously. I've done this a million times. I have no idea why I still get nervous.

I look around the small office and my eyes land on her plaque. It's decorated with rainbows and flowers and I can't help but smile. _Mellie Hedge. What a cute name._

"Hi! You must be Piper McLean! I'm Ms. Mellie but you can just call me Mel!"

I smile at her.

_So far, so good._

* * *

JASON'S POV

"Hey man, what was up with that?" Leo pesters me.

I walk quickly, hoping to avoid the conversation. I'd hoped he hadn't noticed, but of course he did. He's my best friend. Ever since Reyna moved away, I hadn't so much as _looked _at another girl. It's not that I'm in _love _with her, it just feels wrong. She'd had a crush on me since third grade but only told me at the end of eighth. By then, she was practically gone. But this new girl, Piper, I _swear _I _felt _her presence. When she passed me and Leo in the hall, I instantly felt drawn to her. Almost like I'd known her from somewhere. When she started to trip, my reflexes must have kicked in, and I immediately caught her.

"I don't know, man. And I don't really feel like talking about it. Now can we _please _just drop it and go to chemistry? I'm getting _more _than enough stress dealing with Mrs. Chimera at 7 in the morning."

Leo shudders. We had her for biology last year and she just so _happened _to switch to chemistry this year. How lucky am I? At least I had Leo to help me bear through it.

"Alright, dude. I'm just saying, moving on would be good for you. Reyna left in like, what _8th _grade?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm over her! I just feel guilty! That's all!"

He shrugged, "Whatever. Piper's pretty hot though, isn't she?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed, "Cut the crap!"

We finally get to our AP Chem class on time. The teacher drones on and on about the syllabus. But I can't focus. I keep thinking about a certain brunette with the most _gorgeous _eyes. Oh gods. Her eyes. What color were they. I couldn't help staring at them while I talked to her. They kept shifting from brown to blue to green. Wow.

"Jason?"

"JASON?"

I glance up.

"Sorry?"

"Mr. Grace, would you mind telling us what page we are on?"

"Um…" I glace and Leo and he winks at me four times. "Four?"

Ms. Chimera glares at the two of us, and we both smile at her innocently.

"Hmph. Next time, no dazing off in class. This is going to be a tough year, and I expect the utmost…"

She drones on and on and on about her endless syllabus.

I keep thinking about the pretty girl I met earlier today.

_Piper McLean._

* * *

PIPER'S POV

"Thanks, Mel!" I yell out to the guidance counselor before beginning my search for room 302.

"305… 304… 303… _What? _It should be right here!" I shout. Luckily, the hallways are mostly empty.

A girl with brown, curly hair walks up to me.

"Hi! You must be new! I'm Hazel. You're looking for room 302 for Trig? You're in luck because I just so happen to have that class! Follow me!"

I sigh in relief.

"Is everyone at this school so nice?" I mutter

Hazel laughs. "_Hell no. _You're just fortunate to have not met any of the bimbos of the school yet!"

I groan. "Oh _great. _As if I haven't had enough of _them _in my life."

Hazel grins. "I like you! I have a few friends in trig. I think you might like them!"

I grin at her back. "So why 302 so far from 303?" I ask.

"Who the hell knows? Our school is all kinds of messed up."

We slow down as we reach a classroom with a door decorated with fire.

"Yeesh. What happened here?" I grimace.

Hazel shrugs. "Ms. Dodds tends to be a bit morbid. You'll get used to it. I've had her sub for my classes a few times, she's not exactly a ray of sunshine but she's good at teaching."

We head inside to see that class hasn't started yet. Thank gods I'm not late. Hazel waves at two girls sitting at a cluster of desks in the far corner of the room. They urge us to sit with them.

"Hey guys! This is Piper! Piper, meet Calypso and Juniper!"

"Hi Piper!" The two girls say in unison.

Both of them were beautiful. The girl named Calypso wore a white sundress and had auburn hair that went past her shoulders. Juniper had dark brown hair with a streak of green. She wore a "Save The Trees" tee and shorts.

Piper smiled at them. "Nice to meet you."

"Alright, class," the teacher, a short, wrinkly old woman walked in. "Settle down… settle down… SHUT UP!"

The class immediately quieted. I swear her face was redder than a tomato.

"Now, for role call…"

After math ended, I said goodbye to my new friends and checked my schedule for my next class. Hmmm… room 283.

This time I had an easier time finding it and arrived a little early. I grab a seat at the back of the classroom. I look at the board. Latin with Mr. Chiron.

I notice a blonde girl with grey eyes glance at her phone, then at me. I roll my eyes.

_Oh great. Might this be my first encounter with a mean girl?_

But her eyes tell me she's not some shallow mean girl. So why is she staring at me. I unzip my backpack and take out a binder when a show falls over me. The blonde girl stands in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, you're Piper, right? Hazel told me about you! Welcome to our school." she smiles warmly.

I smile back and start to say something when the bell rings and I see someone enter the room.

"Hi, sorry I'm late!"

"Don't sweat it, Mr. Grace. It's the first day."

The tall blonde walks to the only seat left. Right next to me.

"Hey. Nice to see you again." He smiles.

* * *

Crap, was that kinda bad? I'm sorry, agh, I'm new to this whole writing thing. I feel like it was too quick and summary-ish. And was it long enough? I have no idea what's considered short or long! I guess it's kind of short-ish, but hopefully I get better and describing and that chapters get longer! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for the bland chapter, MORE DRAMA TO COME :D


	2. The Plan

JASON'S POV

"YOU TWO HEATHENS! CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

Our demon teacher, Ms. Chimera is yelling at us for the fire Leo "accidentally" lit in class.

I groan as I pick up a dust bin.

"Come on man. It's the first period OF the first day! You really have light shit on fire this early?"

"Well sorry to ruin your good boy rep, but Ms. Lizard here needs to learn who's boss!"

I roll my eyes

"Hey, don't worry about it. You can go to class, I'll tell her it was all me. Besides, I don't need people to think this work of art was YOURS. I'm bad boy Leo"

He winked.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You STILL call yourself that? You know no one else is, right?"

"Hey, it'll catch on! Now go, princess. I don't wanna ruin your record of never having a tardy!"

"Shut up."

"Bye, Princess!"

"Don't call me that!"

I grab my backpack and walk into my second period class, Latin 2, with Mr. Chiron. He's a pretty chill teacher, I've met him a few times because my sister, Thalia, really liked him when she had him.

"Hi, sorry I'm late!" I tell him frantically.

He laughs "Don't sweat it, Mr. Grace. It's the first day."

I grin. "Thanks,"

I look around to see all of the seats taken. All except one.

The one next to Piper.

My heart beats as I walk over to her.

_Shit, what's the matter with me. I'm just sitting next to her! That's like getting nervous about sitting next to CLOVIS._

I take a seat and Clovis is already half asleep to me left. I look to my right.

"Hey. Nice to see you again," I smile at her.

Piper grins up at me with her stunning smile.

_Wow. I could stare at her all day. _

I mentally role my eyes. Gods, I sound like such a creep.

"Hello, class, I am…"

I lose focus instantly. Not that it matters. I've already met with Chiron dozens of times. We're practically family.

Instead, I try to look at Piper. She tucks some hair that fell out of her braid behind her ear.

_Jeez, does she always have to look this perfect?_

I notice her start to look around, bored.

"How's your first day, so far?"

She blushes slightly and smiles.

"Pretty good. Thanks again for catching me in the halls earlier. It would have sucked if I had to deal with a bloody nose on the first day." She laughs quietly.

Somehow, I doubt she would have looked much less beautiful.

I wink at her. "Any time."

I smile inwardly as I see her blush again before she turns her attention to the board again.

After we finish going over the syllabus, Mr. Chiron turns back to us.

"Alright, class. Now, for the rest of the period, get to know the people sitting next to you! These are going to be your seats until the end of the semester!"

I turn to Piper, knowing Clovis is already fast asleep.

"Hey, partner." She smiles at me.

"Hey. So, where are you from?"

"I'm from California, I moved here because...my dad had a job transfer."

I frown. She seems like she wanted to say something else but had to catch herself. I ignore it anyways.

We talk some more and the bell rings for break.

* * *

PIPER'S POV

"Hey, Piper, wait up!"

I turn around to see Annabeth catch up to me after class.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"What's up? You were flirting with Jason Grace!"

I roll my eyes to hide my blush.

"I was not flirting! I was just having a friendly conversation. That's all."

She shrugs.

"Okay. But I can totally tell you like him."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"Okay, okay, fine. You _don't_ like him. That's a good thing because there's something weird about him."

"Weird? What do you mean weird?"

"I don't know. Any guy that perfect HAS to be hiding something."

We keep walking, with me somewhat following her.

"That's not necessarily true." I frown.

We pass Jason and another guy talking when I notice Annabeth them.

_That's weird. She doesn't like Jason TOO. Does she…_

I gasp.

"You-!"

Annabeth clasps her hand over my mouth.

"That's how you know so much about Jason!" I whisper yell.

She rolls her eyes. "Could you GET any louder? His name's Percy. They're best friends. We used to date."

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

I immediately feel bad. She lowers her head so they don't notice her.

"Sorry, it's just hard to talk about."

I nod.

"Don't worry about it."

We find Calypso, Juniper, and Hazel at a table together.

I tell them all about what's happened this morning to them.

"You met Leo? He's my boyfriend!" Calypso gasps.

I nod.

"Yeah. He's pretty nice!"

"What class do you have next?"

I pull out my crumpled schedule from my backpack. Oops.

"Um… English with Mr. Syphilis… no, that can't be right."

The girls giggle.

"It's Sisyphus. And don't call him Syphilis. My friend Thalia did that last year. He went ballistic."

I smile. "Noted. Thanks."

"Hey, I think Leo's in that class." Calypso says.

I nod. "Good to know! Thanks!"

The bell rings again and we head to class.

I sit at a desk and start to unpack when someone behind me taps on my shoulder.

"Well if it isn't Piper… what's your last name?"

"McLean."

"Yeah, I don't like that. Let's change it to Beauty Queen." he grins

I roll my eyes. "No thanks, Leo. Hey, so I met your girlfriend, Calypso…"

Leo gushes on and on about Calypso. It's so adorable.

"She's so smart, and pretty, and awesome, and did you know she…"

I smile, but I feel a little sad.

_I used to know someone who would talk about me like that._

I shake the thought from my head and focus on what he's saying.

"Beauty Queen?"

"Sorry, what? And don't call me that."

"You wish. So, what do you think about Jason?"

He wiggles his eyebrows creepily, making me laugh.

"Jason? I-"

"RINGGGG!"

I let out a sigh. Saved by the bell.

Truth is, I don't really know what to say. Sure, he's cute and nice and all but something tells me we wouldn't work. He seems like a bit of a flirt. I have to be cautious around guys like him.

_Last thing I need is another Dylan in my life._

"Okay, class, I'm Mr. Sisyphus-"

"Mr. Syphilis, I have a question!" Leo shouts.

I turn around.

"Leo!" I whisper hiss.

He grins. "I got this, Beauty Queen!" he whispers back.

* * *

After Mr. Sisyphus lectures Leo for the entire class, the bell rings and I go to my next class.

Art. Not so bad.

I see a blonde mop of hair and walk over to him.

What? Just because I don't think I should catch feelings for him, it doesn't mean we can't be friends right?

I tap on his shoulder and he jumps a little.

"Crap, Piper. You scared me."

I let out a small giggle.

"I scared you, Grace? By the way, your little yelp was adorable."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't yelp."

I grinned. "Whatever you say, Sparky."

"Sparky? What am I, a dog?" He raises his eyebrow and my heart jumps a little. He acts offended but I can tell he likes it.

I stick my tongue out at him.

Our teacher, Mr. D, comes in and plops down in his chair.

"Okay class, first of all, I'm not gonna give you a syllabus. We all know they say the same shit anyways. So you guys are going to pretend I gave you one and we can go about our day. I'm gonna give you your midterm project now and it's due in two and a half months. Your partner is going to be the person next to you. Any questions?"

A bunch of people raise their hands but he dismisses them.

"No? Okay. Do whatever the hell you want for the rest of class, just don't light anything on fire."

With that, Mr. D takes a nap for the rest of class.

Jason turns to me.

"Hey. So, should we go to your house or mine?"

I gape at him.

"Already? It's due in two and a half months!"

He rolls his eyes.

"I know that. I like to do things ahead of time. It's so I have enough time in the future."

I nod, but I'm not so sure about that. I really don't know anything about this guy at all I've only known him for a few hours, and we're already going to each other's houses? Sure it's for a project, but something about it makes me kind of nervous.

I play with the edge of my shirt.

"I don't know, Jason… we have tons of time in class already!"

"I can use the time in class for other homework! It's better this way! Then, we won't lose focus from having breaks in between work!"

"Come on. Please?" he begs.

I don't know why he's so insistent or why I'm so nervous. It's not like we're getting married or anything.

I nod.

"Okay… how about next Tuesday at my house? I'll send you the address, what's your number?"

Might as well get it over with.

We trade numbers and talk about what to do for our project, and soon enough, the bell rings.

* * *

JASON'S POV

I leave art still talking to Piper.

"Bye, Sparky!" She grins at me.

I jog to my friends at our usual spot in the cafeteria for lunch.

"You bitches thought I couldn't get her number." I smirk at them.

Leo stares at me, wide eyed.

"Bullshit, man."

Grover scoffed. "Was it out of sympathy?"

I narrow my eyes at them. "_No._"

Frank clapped slowly. "I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. We all thought you'd never get over Reyna."

I glare at him. "For the last time, I am NOT still in love with Reyna! I never was! We were just kids!"

They all laughed.

Percy calmed down and looked at me. "So? How'd you do it?"

"It's for an art project, for your information."

They all groaned.

"That doesn't count!" Leo whined.

"Who cares? I still got it and YOU all owe me 10 bucks!"

They all handed me their money, annoyed.

Frank frowns.

"That still doesn't make sense. It's only the first day and she gave you her number for an art project? You guys can't just do it in class?"

"I convinced her to hang out at her house after school next week."

Grover whistled. "Dang, Grace, you move fast."

I roll my eyes.

"Not like that! Is it that hard to believe that I just wanna get to know her?"

They all chime together. "YES."

Leo fake tears up. "I can't believe it. Our little Jason is finally moving on."

"Leo, you're like, half my height."

"So? Da ladies all love Leo. My flaming hot looks more than makes up for my height."

He winks at me and we all go to grab food.

Leo, Frank, and Grover all go to visit their girlfriends so Percy sits across from me.

"What exactly are you planning to do with her? Like did you only get her number for the bet, or do you actually like her?"

I frown and run my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know. I thought I only wanted her number for the bet, but she's actually really chill."

"And hot." he says with his mouth full.

I glare at him.

"Chew your food, fish boy."

"Hey, relax, I'm just stating a fact. You better make a REAL move before someone else does."

I roll my eyes and eat my sandwich.

* * *

THE NEXT WEEK

JASON'S POV

I leave my History classroom and lean against a wall as I pull out my phone.

_Hey where are you?- J_

_I'm finishing chemistry with Ms. Chimera! I'll meet you at the front?- P_

_Okay. I brought my car, we can drive to your house?- J_

_Okay :)- P_

I smile at the happy face she left at the end of her text and shove my phone in my pocket.

Percy comes out of the classroom and punches my shoulder.

"Hey, princess, what are you daydreaming about?" he smirks

I roll my eyes.

"Shut up. What the hell took you so long?"

Percy shrugs.

"Ms. Minerva was giving me shit again. What are you doing after school today? You're hanging out with us at the Frank's, right?"

I shake my head. We usually head to his house to do homework. After his grandmother died, she left a big ass house to him. Yeah, call us nerds, but we need to keep good grades to keep playing our sports.

"Nah, I'm hanging out with Piper."

He grins.

"So that's what you were fantasizing about."

"Eat shit! I'll see you tomorrow."

Percy walks to his car and I walk out to the front.

"Hey."

I jump slightly as I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around to see Piper trying to hide a laugh.

"And you're supposed to be the jock?" she smirks at me.

I roll my eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You ready?"

She nods so I lead her to my car.

On the drive she's really quiet. It's making me nervous.

"Hey, you good?"

She seems to break from a trance as she tears her eyes from the window to look up at me.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

She tries for a smile but fails.

"Hey, Pipes? I know we don't know each other super well but, you know you can talk to me, right?"

She scrunches her nose.

"Pipes? Is that payback for me calling you Sparky?"

I roll my eyes.

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice!"

She sighs.

"Sorry, it's just that, ever since we moved here, my dad hasn't been home. I guess I just miss him. That's all. He's always at work."

I frown. "Are you not used to him not being around long? When does he get back."

"6 months."

Oh.

"Shit. I'm sorry."

The rest of the car ride is silent and agonizingly awkward for a while.

"You know, if you ever need company, I'm down to like, stay with you?"

I groan mentally. I sound like SUCH a creep.

She laughs which makes my stomach flip.

"Thanks for the offer, Sparky. I might just take you up on that."

I grin.

"Is this your house?"

She nods.

"Yeah, just pull in there."

Wow. Her house is HUGE. No, huge is an understatement. It's insane. I didn't know house here could get that big.

"Damn. What kind of job does your dad HAVE?"

She pales suddenly and freezes.

"You, know, he's… um… he's a doctor. Yup."

I frown. She was obviously lying but I don't press on.

She opens the doors to her mansion and we walk in.

"We can just set up over here."

She nods over to her living.

We walk over there and I quickly unpack. We start working right away and finish earlier than we expect.

Not gonna lie, it looks pretty good. Piper did most of it.

"Wow. It looks good."

She nods.

I nudge her slightly.

"Nice job, partner."

She blushes.

"Let's take a break."

I nod.

She gets up and walks to her kitchen.

"You want a drink?"

I shake my head. "I'm good."

She grabs a Pepsi and lays down on the couch next to me.

She props herself up on her elbows and looks at me while opening her drink.

"So- sip- what's up with Percy and Annabeth?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. I know you're best friends."

"Annabeth? I don't know, she's kind of scary if you ask me."

She rolls her eyes and shoves me playfully.

"Nooo, Percy. I know something happened between them. She gets all sad whenever she sees him."

I grimace. I don't really like to gossip. It feels childish. She sees my expression and pouts.

She looks so cute when she pouts.

"Pleeeaaase, Sparky? I need to figure out what's going on!"

I groan. "Fine. About a year ago they were dating and she saw him making out with Rachel Dare. That's all. He swears it didn't happen but she swears she saw him. They haven't talked since."

She's quiet for a while.

I frown "What are you thinking about?"

She grins at me mischievously. "I think we should get them back together!"

I shake my head. "What? Why me?"

"Duh, you're his best friend."

"I don't have time!"

"You have to!"

"I won't!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Piper, this is going nowhere."

"Please?"

She does that stupid pout again.

"Fine!"

She grins and jumps up to wrap her arms around my neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

I laugh before I realize how close we are.

She does too and slowly lets go of me.

I clear my throat.

"So, miss matchmaker, what's your plan?"

She frowns and thinks for a while.

After about ten minutes she grabs my wrist.

"I got it."

* * *

**Aghhh my plot is kind of all over the place but I'll get it together lmao.**

**Pleassseeeeee review and let me know what you guys wanna see. I swear there's gonna be more dramaaaa because that's what I love.**


	3. My Heart's at Ease

3 MONTHS LATER

AT PIPER'S HOUSE

PIPER'S POV

"No! That movie's so boring!"

"Jason! You haven't even WATCHED it!"

"It LOOKS boring!"

Over the past couple 2 months, Jason and I have gotten really close. Mostly because of the whole Annabeth/ Percy situation. We meet up at my house every day to discuss what to do. Right now we're taking a movie break.

At least we're _arguing_ about what to watch for our movie break.

"Jason, we watched Spiderman last time! It's my turn to pick! And I choose Teen Beach Movie!"

He rolls his eyes.

"Pipes that movie is literally so cheesy. How can you like that crap?"

"I happen to like cheese." I grin.

He crosses his arms.

"_Piperrrr_" he whines.

I pout. I know he can't resist my pout. We both do.

"Piper, stop. That's not fair."

I don't stop.

"This is black mail."

I keep pouting.

"FINE! Next time I'm picking."

I grin at him. "Fine with me."

I grab a blanket and heat up some popcorn while he puts on the movie.

I take a seat right next to him and pop some popcorn into my mouth.

He glances at me. "So, when exactly are we going to actually do our plan?"

Truthfully, I was stalling the plan. Because the sooner we start, the sooner it ends. Then I won't have any more excuses for having him over.

But I shrug. "Tomorrow?"

He nods. I spare a glance at him, silently giggling.

_He looks so focused. It's a Disney movie, for gods' sakes!_

Unfortunately, I didn't laugh as silently as I thought I did.

"What was that?" He stares at me.

I cover my mouth. "Nothing,"

"No, I think I heard you say something."

"Sparky I didn't say anything!"

He snakes his arms around my waist, sending sparks up my back.

"Jason wha-"

Suddenly, I feel him tickling my sides.

"J-J-Jason! S-s-stop!" I yell at him.

He smirks at me.

"What's the magic word?"

"A-abracadabra?"

He digs into my sides more.

"S-stop! Please!"

He lets go of my waist.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

I huff and cross my arms.

"You're annoying."

"And you love it!" He sings.

I take another look at him.

The scary part is that he might be right.

* * *

JASON'S POV

How has it been a month and still we're only _friends_?

I sigh as I glance at her, surprised to see that she's already asleep.

Asleep. On _me_.

My eyes widen.

Some time during the movie her head must have fallen in my lap.

I laugh quietly and pull the blanket up to her chest.

I watch her as she snores silently, making her long bangs fly up and float back down on her face.

3 months ago, I was really skeptical of this so called plan. She made me swear to secrecy about it.

* * *

_Three months ago…_

"I got it!" She jumps up.

I stare at her. "What is it?"

She looks right into my eyes, making my heart slow down.

"I'll only tell you if you SWEAR to not tell anyone."

I laugh. "Piper, that's ridiculous."

She glares at me. "Fine. Then I won't tell you."

"Fine. I swear I won't tell anyone. Now what is it?"

"First, we need to choose one of them to make jealous. Is Percy the jealous type?"

I think about the time when Mason tried asking Annabeth to formal last year.

"Definitely."

"Well, then I think we have our plan."

She grinned at me mischievously.

What the hell am I getting myself into…

* * *

But now, I am so glad she asked me to do it. Spending time with her made me get to know about her. She's smart, cute, _and _violent.

I'm not exactly sure _where_ this is going. All I know I know is that whenever she's around, I'm always happier.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
"He's doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"He's grinning like an idiot! Look at him! Someone better slap that stupid look off his face!"

"Lay off man! He's in love!" Frank coos mockingly.

Frank and Grover hold Leo back from jumping on me.

I groan. "What? So I can't be happy?"

"No! Not since Reyna left." Percy grinned.

"Wow. Thanks."

Once Leo calms down, Grover sits down next to me.

"Honest, I'm happy for you, Jason. But why _are _you so happy? Percy's got a point, ever since Reyna left you've been acting weird. This year you're suddenly a new person. Is it Piper?"

Shit.

I don't know why, but I don't really want them to know that I like her. That's why I had to tell them we had another art project. I guess I just need to sort out everything before I tell them.

I shrug.

"Thalia came home from college."

That wasn't a lie. Thalia, my older sister, came back around the time school started again, but that wasn't the exact reason I've been happier.

They nod and change the subject.

"So I heard blue food gives you cancer."

"You son of a bitch. Take that back."

"It's true. Blue #1 is the most dangerous food dye."

"Leo, what the hell do you know? You have a D in chemistry."

Grover groans. "Here we go again."

Finally, my phone buzzes so I check my pocket.

_He's here. Get Percy to look at the lunch line.- P_

_Got it, Beauty Queen.- J_

_Jason!- P_

I chuckle. She hates it when I use that nickname.

I nudge Percy's attention away from Leo.

"Hey, isn't that Trevor Stole? What's he doing, flirting with Annabeth?"

Percy immediately jerks his head in the direction I'm pointing in.

Trevor didn't want to pretend to flirt with Annabeth. She scared the shit out of him. Not that I blame him. He was pretending to ask her out and she had her arms crossed, glaring at him.

Luckily, Piper was loaded.

Percy shoots out of his seat and marches to Trevor.

We can't really hear what's going on, but it's not good. Trevor sprints off, I'm not sure if it's from Percy, or Annabeth, though.

I look a little to the right of the scene to see Piper staring intently at them. I laugh. She's biting her lip nervously

_She's so cute._

I divert my eyes back to Percy and Annabeth to see them walk away together before the bell rings.

Suddenly, Piper shows up next to me. This time, I don't jump.

"Nicely done, Match Maker." I grin at her.

She blushes. "Why thank you. Do you really think it worked though?"

"Trust me. It worked. He's taking her to the place they would make out last year."

She nods, chewing her lip, still.

Weirdly, I can't look away.

_Stop staring at her!_

I snap my eyes away from her lips and focus on something else.

"You have Trig right now, right?"

"Yeah. It's so hard. I'm _so _ass at math!"

I laugh. "Hey, trig's hard!"

"Not as hard as precalc, you weirdo."

I roll my eyes. "I had trig last year. Believe it or not, but it was actually harder for me."

She looks up at me. "Really? Do you think you can help me?"

I start to protest before I realize that it's another excuse for me to hang out with her.

I grin. "Sure."

She grins back at me. "Thanks, Sparky!"

_How the hell does she always manage to make my stomach flip?_

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL AT PIPER'S HOUSE

"Can we take a break?"

"Piper, we just started!"

Piper groans. "You're such a nerd."

I roll my eyes. "I'm a nerd because I like math?"

"Yes!"

"So? You like English and Chem! Wouldn't that make you a nerd?"

"That's not the same! English and Chem actually make sense. Math doesn't! What's the point of drawing squiggly lines on a graph? They're so stupid!"

I laugh. "Come here."

She pouts but she obeys. She sits right next to me.

"Look, sin goes through the origin and cosine doesn't."

I pretend to draw a graph and two squiggly lines, cosine and sin, on her thigh.

She blushes.

"Sparky, are you really trying to flirt with me with _math_?"

"What's so bad about that?"

"Nerd."

"Shut up."

I find myself getting lost in her eyes. Her gorgeous, color changing eyes. I realize that I'm leaning in to her.

_Is it happening? _

I feel myself getting nervous. It's not like I haven't kissed anyone before, I have. But for some reason, I can't help but feel nervous.

I notice Piper's breath hitch.

I reach for her waist and she moves her arms around my neck.

When did all of this happen?

Now, we're only a couple inches apart. I can feel her breath.

I gulp. She's chewing her lip nervously.

I start to close my eyes when we hear a loud crash.

_Thwack!_

Piper and I bump heads and she blushes.

"Sorry," she mutters.

We turn to look at the intruder.

A man in a tux wearing sunglasses strides into the room.

"Cock block achieved!" he yells.

"Joseph!" Piper whines.

"Sorry, Ms. McLean. Your father says not to let a guy get too close to you." He shrugs and walks out of the room.

Her face turns red. "Sorry about that."

I laugh awkwardly before I notice her rubbing her forehead gingerly.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask her.

I look into her eyes to see if she's focusing on me.

She laughs. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

I nod. "Who is that?"

"That's my… ah… butler."

Wow. She really _is _loaded. But I guess she needs someone to watch and help her while her dad is away.

I get a text from Thalia telling me to come home.

"Hey, I gotta go. Do you think you get it?"

She nods. "Uh, yeah. I think I got it. Thanks for coming over."

"No problem."

"Here, let me walk you to the door."

We get up and say goodbye.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." I smile at her.

_Gods, that was so awkward._

* * *

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

The whole morning I was freaking out about seeing Piper at school.

Seriously. I changed my shirt, like, three times.

But luckily, we weren't so awkward today.

"Class, get out your headphones, use your phones to try the Latin listening activity. And no messing around. Valdez, I'm looking at you!"

Piper groans. "Crap. I forgot my dongle."

She throws her head back in defeat.

I stifle a laugh. "Dongle?"

She looks at me. "Yeah, do you have one?"

"No. What the hell is a dongle?"

"You don't know what a dongle is? It's the thing you connect to the headphone jack to plug it into the iphone."

"You mean an adapter?"

She frowns. "No, it's called a dongle."

I google an adapter and show her.

"That's a dongle!" she points at it.

"Piper-"

"See!" She grins cheekily at me. Sure enough, when she googled a dongle, an adapter showed up.

"Whatever."

I give her an extra pair of my headphones.

She wrinkles her nose.

"Where's the dongle?"

* * *

I open my backpack to empty my stuff in my locker.

_Book… textbook… empty cheeto bag?_

I roll my eyes.

_Leo._

I close my lockers when I turn to see Piper charging at me.

"Pipe- AGHH!"

She tackles me and hugs me.

"GUESS what I got on my trig test!" she practically screams in my ear.

"Agh, not so loud!"

"Sorry. But guess!"

"An A?"

"I got a 100%!"

I grin at her. "Nice job Pipes!"

She lets go of me and I can't help but feel a little disappointed.

But still, I'm happy for her.

"It's all thanks to you!"

"Nah. So, uh, I guess you don't really need tutoring anymore, huh?" I ask her, trying not to let my voice sound so bummed about it.

She blushes but punches my arm playfully.

"We can still have movie nights!"

I grin. "After school, at your place?"

She nods. "See you there! I gotta get to class. Bye, Sparky!"

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL AT PIPER'S HOUSE

PIPER'S POV

I wake up in my bed.

With Jason. Laying on my stomach.

_How did we get here?_

I groan as I try to sit up but Jason's arms are wrapper around my waist.

I sigh in defeat and just slip back against my head board.

_He's sleeping so peacefully._

His head is rested against my chest and I feel him rhythmically.

(See my profile picture to see how they're laying!)

* * *

_6 hours ago…_

"Jason, hurry up! I chose a really good movie for us today!"

"Piper, _I'm_ choosing today!"

I pout, hoping to change his mind, but he shakes his head.

"Nope. Not happening. _I'm_ choosing. And today, I choose _Finding Dory_!"

I giggle. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm serious."

He _was _serious.

We used my room since my maid, Ms. Mendley, was cleaning the living room. I tried to give her the next few months off, but she insisted that it needed cleaning.

"_Mr. McLean expects his house to be spotless when he gets back! And I do NOT intend on letting him down."_

She didn't seem to care that he wouldn't be back for months.

So, he hopped on my bed and we watched the movie from the T.V in my room.

I still didn't know _what_ we were. At the beginning, he only came over for our art project, which we turned in _two weeks _ago. Then we made the excuse that it was to get Peercy and Annabeth together, which, now they _are. _Then, our last excuse was that I needed tutoring. Now I have an A in math.

At this point, he just comes over every day. Not that I mind. I keep waiting for him to ask me out. It's driving me insane.

We haven't told our friends either.

_Does he just think of me as his friend?_

I've heard rumors about him and a girl named Reyna.

Apparently, tons of girls asked him out. He turned down every single one of them.

What if he was still hung up on her? What if he would never see me the way I see him?

From what I've heard, Reyna was gorgeous. And smart.

There's only about ten sophomores at our school that take pre calculus. Jason, Annabeth, and some other ridiculously smart kids.

Reyna would have been one of them.

Suddenly, I snap out of my thoughts.

"You okay, Pipes?"

Jason stares at me seriously.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I start biting my lip.

"Okay. Good. You were starting to freak me out. You were glaring at the T.V like you wanted to strangle Dory or something."

I laugh at that quietly and look at him in time to see him crack a small smile.

_Gods, I love it when he does that._

* * *

Some time during the move, we both must have passed out.

_Were we like that the whole time?_

I feel my face get hot.

_Thank the gods today's Joseph's day off._

I feel Jason adjust himself against my stomach, tightening his arms around my waist.

I glance down in time to see him smiling.

I reach down to play with his hair.

_It's so soft. What kind of hair products is this guy using?_

"Mmm… Pipes…" I freeze.

He flips over and suddenly, I feel really cold.

He lays on his back, looks up at the ceiling, and blinks a few times before rubbing his eyes.

"W-what time is it?" He groans.

I check my watch, still flustered.

"Um… 9:35."

"Shit." he curses. "I gotta go home."

I get out of bed and put my slippers on.

_Did he not know how we were just laying?_

"I'll walk you out."

He nods and gets out.

Once we get to the door, he grabs my arm.

He rubs the back of his head.

"Hey… I really like it when you play with my hair." he smirks at my.

I blush furiously.

"Oh."

"Bye, Pipes."

And with that, he walks right through my door.

And me? Now, I know exactly why I didn't want him to come over in the first place, on the first day, in art class.

I'm in love with Jason Grace.

* * *

**Oh man. I only just realized how many breaks there are. Is that annoying? Sorry! I should probably edit each chapter after I finish it but I get way to excited I just have to post it! Whew- I wrote this chapter in like, three hours? I don't know, all I know is that I really like this one, so review UP! Geet reeady for the next chapter, it is going to be crazy. And expect the next one to be long, I have a longgg road trip. Bye :)**


End file.
